The Voices of The Swan Princess
by Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967
Summary: i have been watching these movies for a short while now. i love all the movies but when it to 3d look, it kind of lost its taste you know. well anyway i decided to do a bit of a song fiction
1. Chapter 1: This Is My Idea

The Swan Princess  
>This Is My Idea<br>[Derek:]  
>I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer<br>I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box

[Odette:]  
>He looks conceited<p>

[Derek:]  
>What a total bummer<p>

[Derek and Odette:]  
>If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox<p>

[Derek:]  
>So happy you could come<p>

[Odette:]  
>So happy to be here<p>

[Derek and Odette:]  
>How I'd like to run<p>

[Odette:]  
>This is not my idea<p>

[Derek:]  
>This isn't my idea<p>

[Derek and Odette:]  
>Of fun!<p>

[Uberta:]  
>The children seem to get along quite nicely<p>

[William:]  
>We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks<p>

[Uberta:]  
>My dear King William, that's my point preciely<p>

[William:]  
>It's such good parenting<p>

[Uberta:]  
>And politics<p>

So happy we agree

[William:]  
>I think we've got a deal<p>

[Uberta:]  
>Derek's quite a catch<p>

[William:]  
>This is my idea<p>

[Uberta:]  
>This is my idea<p>

[William and Uberta:]  
>Of a match!<p>

[William:]  
>Good heavens, child, don't dawdle<br>We can't keep Derek waiting

[Odette:]  
>I haven't packed or washed my hair<br>And father, I get seasick

[Uberta:]  
>They soon will be arriving<br>Is that respect you're showing?

[Derek:]  
>You make me kiss her hand again<br>I swear I'm gonna be sick

[William:]  
>One day Prince Derek will be her intended<p>

[Uberta:]  
>Splendid!<p>

[Derek:]  
>We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her<p>

[Odette:]  
>Hey, fellas, wait up!<p>

[Bromley:]  
>Quick, put on some speed!<p>

[Derek:]  
>When picking teams<p>

[Bromley:]  
>or friends<p>

[Derek:]  
>I never choose her<p>

[Bromley:]  
>You think she'd take a hint and learn to read<p>

[Odette:]  
>This really isn't fair<p>

[Derek and Bromley:]  
>We really couldn't care<p>

[Odette:]  
>Boys, it's all or none<br>This is not my idea

[Derek and Bromley:]  
>This isn't my idea<p>

[Odette, Derek and Bromley:]  
>Of fun!<p>

[Townsfolk:]  
>Long before they met<br>Derek and Odette  
>Were destined to be wedded<p>

[Maids:]  
>However, anyone could see<p>

[Servants:]  
>The only point on which they didn't disagree<p>

[Maids:]  
>Was that the very thought of summertime<p>

[Maids and Servants:]  
>Was dreaded<p>

[Derek:]  
>She tries to talk me into playing dress-up<br>She's always flirting with the castle guards

[Bromley:]  
>I think you really sort of like her, 'fess up<p>

[Derek:]  
>I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards<p>

Four sevens and a ten

[Odette:]  
>I think I've won again<p>

[Derek and Bromley:]  
>Every time she's won<p>

[Odette:]  
>This is my idea<p>

[Derek and Bromley:]  
>This isn't my idea<p>

[Odette, Derek and Bromley:]  
>Of fun!<p>

[Townsfolk:]  
>We need a royal wedding<br>I'd love to be invited  
>At least we'll get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes<br>Someday these two will marry  
>Two lands will be united<br>And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

[William:]  
>What if Odette doesn't go for the merger?<p>

[Uberta:]  
>Urge her!<p>

[Derek and Odette:]  
>For as long as I remember<br>We've been told we'd someday wed  
>Every June until September<p>

[Derek:]  
>All their pushing and annoying hints<p>

[Odette:]  
>I've got bruises with their fingerprints<p>

[Derek:]  
>I can do much better, I am sure<p>

[Odette:]  
>He's so immature<p>

I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
>I see inside him and my doubts are gone<p>

[Derek:]  
>She started out as such an ugly duckling<br>And somehow suddenly became a swan

[Odette:]  
>So happy to be here<p>

[Derek:]  
>Till now I never knew<p>

[Derek and Odette:]  
>It is you I've been dreaming of<p>

[Derek:]  
>This is my idea<p>

[Odette:]  
>This is my idea<p>

[Chorus:]  
>What a good idea, it's such a charming and romantic notion<p>

[Maids:]  
>This is my idea<p>

[Servants:]  
>This is my idea<p>

[Maids:]  
>Such a good idea<p>

[Servants:]  
>Such a good idea<p>

[Maids:]  
>What a good idea<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Such a powerful and magic notion<br>This is exactly my idea of love

[Odette:]  
>This is my idea<p>

[Derek:]  
>This is my idea<p>

[Derek and Odette:]  
>This is my idea of love<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Far Longer Than Forever

Far Longer Than Forever  
>[Odette:]<br>If I could break this spell  
>I'd run to him today<br>And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
>Derek, you and I were meant to be<p>

Far longer than forever  
>I'll hold you in my heart<br>It's almost like you're here with me  
>Although we're far apart<p>

[Derek:]  
>Far longer than forever<br>As constant as a star  
>I close my eyes and I am where you are<p>

[Odette:]  
>Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise<br>We've an unshakable bond

[Derek:]  
>Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond<p>

Far longer than forever

[Odette:]  
>Far longer than forever<p>

[Derek:]  
>I swear that I'll be true<p>

[Odette:]  
>I swear that I'll be true<p>

[Derek:]  
>I've made an<p>

[Derek and Odette:]  
>everlasting vow<br>To find a way to you

Far longer than forever  
>Like no love ever known<p>

[Odette:]  
>And with your love<p>

[Derek and Odette:]  
>I'll never be alone<p>

[Odette:]  
>Far longer than forever<p>

[Derek:]  
>Much stronger than forever<p>

[Odette:]  
>And with your love I'll never be alone<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: No More Mr Nice Guy

The Swan Princess  
>No More Mr Nice Guy<br>Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking  
>When I'm king, they'll treat me with respect<br>I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking  
>So much for politically correct<p>

Up till now, I pulled my punches  
>I intend to eat their lunches<br>No more Mr Nice Guy  
>Not for me<p>

If you think that I'm hard-hearted  
>Well, lovey-pie, I haven't even started<br>No more Mr Nice Guy  
>No siree<p>

Soon as my witchcraft has zinged 'em  
>I'll gain control of the kingdom<br>As for Odette, well that's tragic  
>'Cause I'm goin' back to that old black magic<p>

Good behaviour, it's so much duller  
>Time to show my one true colour<br>Baby, Mr Nice Guy's  
>History<p>

Vengeance is what I believe in  
>I don't get mad, I get even<br>Odette can't get to the ball 'cause I won't bring 'er  
>So I'll zap up a date who's a real good ringer<p>

Up to no good, I love plottin'  
>'Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten<br>No more Mr Nice Guy  
>Wait and see<p>

I'll become that nasty, naughty, dirty, spiteful  
>Wicked, wayward, way-delightful<br>Bad guy I was born to be

Lyin' loathesome, never-tender  
>Indiscreet repeat offender<br>No more Mr Nice Guy  
>That's not me<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Eternity

The Swan Princess sountrack  
>Eternity<br>I knew that we belonged together  
>Long before I new you name<br>And the only thing I longed for  
>Was a sign to prove you felt the same<p>

Somehow I knew your every secret  
>Just by looking in your eyes<br>From the very moment I met you  
>I was thinking of the rest of our lives<p>

Just say to me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
>Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time<br>Eternity, eternity is on our side

I'm not afraid to say forever  
>You have made me feel so sure<br>'Cause I know it's everlasting  
>And I've never had this feeling before<p>

Keep telling me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
>Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time<br>Eternity, I'll love you for eternity

Caught in a tide  
>And it brought me to you<br>And now I know that dreams come true

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
>Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time<br>Eternity, eternity is on our side

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
>Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time<br>Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side)

I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)  
>Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time<br>Eternity, eternity, is on our side

Eternity, I'll love you for eternity


	5. Chapter 5: Note

**HELLO THERE! PLEASE READ THIS AWESOME(NOT REALLY LOL) NOTE!**

I know we all just love these stupid little authors' notes. Well who am I kidding? Well to start off I am sorry for not updating in so long. I am trying to update my wolf's rain story and a few other things as well and then my Toshiba laptop decided to be a pain. It hasn't worked for a few weeks now. I am upset because I was working on some chapters for a new story as well as moon light howl. Well this note is to tell you that **Princessa de Luna** has been helping kick start this story and has been with me for moon light howl since the beginning.

I have posted a song fiction based off of the songs from the movies of "The Swan Princess". I love the first three movies but the last two kind of lost its luster or taste so to speak you know. I have the prologue typed up but I will have to rewrite it because for some reason it has like highlight to it even though I didn't add that feature to the text. I had all lyrics saved as well and like two chapters that had notes for me to write about certain scenes for the swan princess story. I am currently using my HP laptop to write the stories. It has Microsoft word starter on it. What I was using before was word pad. I didn't like it because it didn't have that spell checker feature. So I love this program so far. The spellings of some things have improved but I think the grammar and order of certain words are still the same low quality.

Definitely follow** Luna**. She has been a super duper big help to me. When I would have a little writers block on what direction to go she was there to help me through it.

I also want to say this as well. I have an account on quizilla and Quotev as well. They are fun websites but I use fanfiction and Quotev the most right now. My account on Quotev is **DarkWolf967**. So a follow and favorite would be nice on that site as well as this one. Quotev is also called quizazz but it changed its domain name a while back. I wrote moon light howl on there as well as the swan princess song fiction is on there with some videos. I even have shiver on there. I have also been given ownership of like several new stories that I really need some help with, so if you would look at those please do. It would help me out so much. I think I would have to edit them though.

Well anyway guys I'm not dead just a little inactive. I do have some writers block now and again but I am getting there. I am slowly getting there with the chapters but don't worry I am not giving up til they are done.


End file.
